Resources
Necessities/Basics Food Main Page: Food Food is produced on all M-class planets and in space farms, although it can seem like a loose term looking at some of the produce that comes under this classification. One could be forgiven for taking up a shovel and disinfectant when faced for the first time with the Oosli from the Fomalhaut system. Food is needed in any place with living beings. Water Main Page: Water Water is of equal importance as food; essential for the barren D-class planets and starbases. Produced in large masses on I- and M-class planets. Energy Main Page: Energy Energy is found on the edge of every sector and is used by most planets, buildings and for the maintenance of shields. You wouldn't want to live without it. Hydrogen Fuel Main Page: Fuel Spaceship fuel, one of the most available and cheapest resource in the universe. It allows the movement of all spaceships and can be obtained by scooping it from space using a fuel scoop - a must on every ship. Nebula Gas Main Page: Nebula Gas The most common form of matter in the universe. Harvested in big nebula fields it is used to produce medicines and heavy plastics. Important Ore Main Page: Ore Ore is mined at asteroid fields. Depending on your skill and luck you can mine it yourself, all you need is a ship with a mining laser installed. Ore is mainly used to produce metal in Smelting Facilities. Metal Main Page: Metal Metal is the physical foundation for all buildings, Electronics and Robots. It is produced out of ore in Smelting facilities. Optical Components Main Page: Optical components Both the Weapons and Robot industry depend on these components. Optical Components are refined from Gem Stones in Optical Research Centers - they focus the light in beam weapons and are the basis for optical robotic sensors. Radioactive Cells Main Page: Radioactive cells Gamma radiation is collected in Radiation Collectors and stored in these compact containers. They are used to power most droid functions for building defense. Exotic Matter Main Page: Exotic Matter This unique form of matter changes continuously from one aggregation state to the other and exists in multiple quantum states at the same time. It can be collected in the very rare quantum singularities - discovered by an explorer called "Jeff K. Foam" - and converted in nebula plants to huge amounts of energy compared to conventional methods. Robots Main Page: Robots This covers a whole range of automata. Generally they are intricate machines used to do everything from serving canapés to use as assault troops . Produced in Robot factories out of optical components, metal and electronics. They play an important role in the automation of ship and defense module repairs. Droid Modules Main Page: [Modules A powerful building defense can only be guaranteed with intelligent defense modules, the Droids. They are put together from these Droid Modules, which are radioactive-powered robots programmed with highly sophisticated AI algorithms. Chemical Supplies Main Page: Chemical Supplies The second commodity you can get from nebula fields is chemical supplies. They are needed to produce liquor, heavy plastics and they are used by recycleotrons to turn bio-waste into food and water. Medicines Main Page: Medicines Necessary to avoid epidemics and generally improve life standards. Produced mainly out of various sorts of nebula gas in Medicine laboratories, you'll get them in any base or station. Allegedly also used to control slaves and keep them awake unnaturally long for work. Heavy Plastics Main Page: Heavy Plastics Heavy plastics have a variety of uses especially for electronic components and hand weapon frames. In this dense form it can only be manufactured in plastics facilities. Electronics Main Page: Electronics Every station and building needs lots of electronics to keep running. Look at your ship, all you'll see are electronics and metal. Electronics are produced out of metal and heavy plastics in Electronics facilities. Valuables Liquor Main Page: Liquor Covers all sorts of intoxicating synthetic drinks. Produced out of chemical supplies in breweries and enjoyed on every station and planet. Gem stones Main Page: Gem stones These shiny stones are needed in optics research centers and on class D planets. A byproduct of the actual "dirty" mines in asteroid fields. The powerful dune sheikhs have a strange foible for these rocks and would disappear together with their mobile palaces and harems if constant delivery would be stopped. Hand Weapons Main Page: Hand Weapons Firearms. Many cultures regard them as a necessary accessory and feel 'naked' without one. Produced in Weapon factories out of optical components, electronics, heavy plastics. Covers everything from civilian side-arms to military-grade rifles and even shoulder-carried launchers. These are also used to supply military squadrons hired off of Starbases. Battle Weapon Parts Main Page: Battle Weapon Parts These massive parts are produced in battleweapon factories, out of the same commodities as robots. Starbase owners would be helpless without them: They are needed for the construction of huge starbase defense artilleries and the production of ship weapons. Cybernetic X-993 Parts Main Page: Cybernetic X-993 Parts Salvaged from destroyed X-993 opponents in combat and used for the assembly of certain cybernetic orbiters. Exotic Crystals Main Page: Exotic Matter These strange crystals can be found in Pardus Sector, and also during special events near singularities. While valuable on the Black Market, these Crystals have a further use as a mode of currency with the automated Lucidi weapons and armor stations located in Pardus Sector, where Pardus weapons and armor can be acquired for short periods of time. Hazardous Bio-Waste Main Page: Bio waste Hazardous bio-material, animal excrement, indigestable matter, and taboo or otherwise distasteful organs fall under the banner of 'bio-waste', which nevertheless can be recovered for consumption. Disposal is only legal in Recyclotrons, Clod Generators, and the common market on starbases and planets. Nutrient Clods Main Page: Nutrient clods Nutrient clods are made out of detoxified bio-waste that has been significantly improved via the use of strong chemicals. They are automatically formed in Clod Generators. These clods are used exclusively for breeding space leeches, as their compact and natural form allows these leeches to hollow them out and lay their eggs inside. It might be highly nutritous, but it smells atrocious and tastes worse. You have been warned. Orbiters Leech Baby Main page: Leech Baby These space leech larva are taken from their natural mothers shortly after birth and transported in a cryogenically frozen form. This allows pilots to attach them onto their ships - which a leech baby sees as its mother - as armor-repairing orbiters, for an average time of about 25 days, at which point they become fully-fledged space leeches and detach, leaving for deep space. Neural Stimulator Main page: Neural Stimulator Neural Stimulation is the process of altering and amplifying brainwaves in a positive way, temporarily increasing the intelligence of the user. This high-tech device is very sensitive and said to be quite expensive. It can be assembled in the same well hidden place as X-993 repair drones. X-993 Repair Drone Main page: X-993 Repair Drone X-993 Repair Drones can repair a space ship's equipment 200 times until they lose their functionality and become useless. These drones are told to be made out of cybernetic parts, taken from X-993 opponents, and highly illegal components, though the place of assembly is well hidden. Mission Cargo Neutral Package Main page: Neutral Package The mysterious package. Nobody knows what it contains - and be sure you never find out! All that matters is that you transport it - no questions asked. Faction Package Main page: Faction Package The mysterious faction package. Nobody knows what it contains - and be sure you never find out! All that matters is that you transport it - no questions asked. Explosives Main page: Explosives Theese cargo are used for trading missions. Although theese missions gives high profit be very careful because if you travel in a wormhole and an anomaly occours 'BOOM' all the explosives explode causing 9-15 damage per ton to the hull giving a possibility of your ship exploding failing the mission and forcing massive ship repairs. Very Important Person Main page: Very Important Person Very Important People need to be well protected against all of their numerous natural enemies, such as assassins, paparazzi (photographers) and of course fanatic stalkers. They are usually very rich and can be quite eccentric, but pay well. Illegals Slaves Main page: slaves On civilized worlds, slave trading is prohibited by law. There are, however, some class D planets where the lack of morals and shortage of water have led to the acceptance of the use of slaves. Everywhere else you should not be seen with slaves. And you should not even think of deliberately breeding them. Drugs Main page: drugs Expect the police in most places to take up a chase if you trade on this highly illegal and valuable end product. Drugs can bring one on a strange trip that supposedly slows down time due to the exotic matter component. They are produced in drug stations far far away from any bases or planets. Human Intestines Main page: Human intestines Human intestines allegedly contain an ingredient for the production of many strong illegal aphrodisiacs. Rumors say that most are obtained from slaves. This highly illegal contraband can not be bought in normal places. Ska'ari Limbs Main page: Ska'ari Limbs Some rich non-Ska'ari believe that Ska'ari limbs bring luck; sad that many poor Ska'ari have to die for this old-fashioned superstition. This highly illegal contraband can not be bought in normal places. Keldon Brains Main page: Keldon Brains The 'New Order'-movement -which consists mainly of unqualified scientists and quack doctors outside of Keldon space- believes to find the essence of immortality in Keldon brains. They pay good money for their freaky experiments. This highly illegal contraband can not be bought in normal places. Rashkir Bones Main page: Rashkir Bones The two pointed bones from a male Rashkir's face are collected by fanatic officers from opposing factions to satisfy their lust for revenge. It is said that some war extremists even process these bones to shoehorns - a psychiatrist might help them more. This highly illegal contraband can not be bought in normal places. Category:Trade Category:Resource